Ups and Downs
by Blemery
Summary: Sequel to Finally Understanding. Carl and Noelle's relationship becomes strained when her powers disappear, and more couples have trouble as well.


*Disclaimer* Don't own  
  
Author's note: The Sequel to Finally Understanding. It's really about how Carl and Noelle get together and how Noelle has this sixth sense about people's feelings. Same applies about the whole before 'And She Was Gone'  
  
Story:  
  
"Noelle hurry up," Carl says pulling her in the elevator.  
  
"I have a bad feeling," Noelle says looking back as the door shuts.  
  
"It's an elevator what could happen?" Hoodsey says. Noelle slips to the floor. Dodie looks at Ginger and Macie the 6 of them were Christmas shopping.  
  
"Noelle," Carl kneels down, "Don't be afraid I'm here."  
  
"Why can't Carl like a normal girl?" Dodie say, "One that isn't afraid of elevators."  
  
"I think Noelle is sweet," Macie says.  
  
"It is going to stop," Noelle closes her eyes.  
  
"Of course at level 3," Ginger says.  
  
"No," Noelle whispers. The elevator stops dead and the lights cuts, the girls scream.  
  
"Carl," Noelle whispers. Carl garbs her hand as an emergency light goes on.  
  
"We're stuck!" Dodie exclaims, "Don't panic."  
  
"Big open spaces," Macie says, "Just think big open spaces."  
  
"What if the cable breaks?" Hoodsey says.  
  
"Mom wanted us home in an hour," Ginger says everyone kept talking rapidly. They were afraid. Noelle closes her eyes and Carl pulls her close to him.  
  
"You can't feel anything?" Carl asks. She leans up close to him and shakes her head, "Just concrete what about Ginger how does she feel?"  
  
"Carl," Noelle says, "I can't it hurts."  
  
"Ok just relax, it will be ok," he says, "I'll make sure."  
  
"What's wrong with her," Ginger says. Noelle was shaking.  
  
"I'm not sure," Carl says, "But I don't think panicing is helping. Everyone just sit down relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Dodie says.  
  
"Let's just talk about stuff. Um...Dodie did you hear the gossip about Courtney?" Dodie sits next to Carl, then Hoodsey Macie and Ginger in a circle, "Supposedly since about a year ago she's liked Patterson after Miranda got finished with him. She decided he was worth it"  
  
"Everyone knows she likes Will." Dodie laughs that was worth nothing  
  
"That's not who I'm talking about," Carl says.  
  
"Oh Wow!"  
  
"That's so weird I heard he was seeing someone. Maybe its her?" Dodie adds.  
  
"Yeah," Macie thinks, "But why would he keep that from us."  
  
"Because Courtney is like WOW!" Dodie explains.  
  
"I don't think Darren is," Ginger says lightly, "Courtney is not his type."  
  
"Oh and who is?" Dodie says, "Unless you know"  
  
"No," Ginger looks at her hands. Noelle glances at her. Noelle leans over and takes her hand, "Thanks."  
  
"Do you know Noelle?" Macie asks  
  
"Leave her alone," Carl intervenes, "She doesn't feel right."  
  
"You know what I heard," Hoodsey says, "Blake likes Noelle. That's why he's been following you around, but I think its cause Carl likes you."  
  
"Hoodsey," Carl snaps, "I told you to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"What do you think, she'd like him better?" Macie questions  
  
"No," Carl says, "Ok...maybe a little."  
  
"Carl," Noelle says, "I think you need not worry, cause I can tell that my feelings for him equals your feelings towards him.  
  
"What you loathe him?" Hoodsey asks Noelle nods.  
  
"So is she better because she is feeling things?" Ginger asks, knowing that when the Carl used the word feeling, right then, that it was in a weird content. Noelle giggles, "What?"  
  
"You don't understand," Carl says.  
  
"Ok but I'm pretty sure she looks normal," Dodie says.  
  
"Lay off," Carl says, "Let's change the subject."  
  
"Well I have the biggest thing for Drake," Dodie says.  
  
"Really?" the girls say.  
  
"Yeah, I never said anything cause I was embarrassed that you wouldn't like him, but I think getting stuck in an elevator changes things," Dodie says.  
  
"That's so cool," Macie says.  
  
"Ok, I guess she's right," Ginger says, "So, I guess, I'll tell you; Darren and I have been seeing each other."  
  
"No way!" Dodie says, "that's what, I thought, I mean you two act funny around each other."  
  
"Yeah I know," Ginger says," So does Courtney really like him?"  
  
"Yeah," Carl says, "But Darren likes you."  
  
"Well Courtney is the most popular girl I don't think even Darren can miss that."  
  
"I think he can," Noelle says, "I felt it when I meet him he only sees you."  
  
"Thanks I think," Ginger says.  
  
"Now everyone else has said who they like but Hoodsey," Dodie says, "Go ahead little brother."  
  
"Carl hasn't," Hoodsey gulps. Noelle laughs, "Ok but Uh...Macie hasn't gone."  
  
"I know who she likes," Dodie says.  
  
"Well I know who he likes," Noelle says.  
  
"I don't, how do you?"  
  
"I felt it," Noelle says, "And Carl mention something that he himself didn't pick up on."  
  
"I did?" Carl asks.  
  
"Hello?" a speaker in the elevator says, "Is anyone in there?"  
  
Carl and the girls jump up and run to the call button. Hoodsey and Noelle stay seated. "This is Carl Foutley," Ginger pushes him away.  
  
"Uh...Hi there are six of us in here," Ginger says, "Are you going to help?"  
  
"We're working on it we'll get you out as soon as possible," the man says.  
  
"So who do I like?" Hoodsey whispers to Noelle.  
  
"Well," She looks over at the girls her eyes stop at Macie; "You do like her right?"  
  
"Wow you are good," Hoodsey says, "But, no one else knows right?"  
  
"No," Noelle says, "It is empty in here huh?"  
  
"Well besides us sure," Hoodsey nods.  
  
"Its swallowing me I believe," Noelle says, "So can you not ask me anymore questions."  
  
"Does Macie like me?" Hoodsey asks, "Just answer that."  
  
"I don't know," Noelle closes her eyes. Hoodsey watches her as she begins to shake again then she starts to breathe heavily.  
  
"Noelle?" Hoodsey says Carl looks over, "I didn't do it."  
  
"What happened?" Carl runs over the girls look over too, "Hoodsey what did you tell her?"  
  
"I asked if she knew if the girl I like likes me," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Hoodsey," Carl says, "She can't do that."  
  
"She could have said no," Hoodsey says standing up.  
  
"Noelle," Carl says, "Can't you hear me?"  
  
"She said she felt that the room was swallowing her," Hoodsey says, "Because it was so empty."  
  
"Noelle," Carl puts his arm around her, "Don't worry ok?"  
  
"Man," Hoodsey backs away and runs into Macie, "Hey."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I bet she's just afraid of small dark places," Macie says, "So now that no ones listening who do you like?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
"So you and Darren decided that you couldn't tell me about you two?" Dodie frowns, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course Dodie its just Darren and I have been at it or I have and well I wanted to be sure of us and besides Darren isn't really making us official like the whole 'Girlfriend' thing is not there," Ginger says.  
  
"Oh I see well from now on I want every detail. Noelle knew more then I did," Dodie says.  
  
"Noelle is just weird but do you want to hear how it happened," Ginger asks, Dodie nods.  
  
"I'm sorry I tricked you like that?" Hoodsey says to Macie.  
  
"Its ok I had the best time that night," Macie says, "You know I never told anyone that I liked you."  
  
"You like me?" Hoodsey squeaks.  
  
"I do," Macie says, "Since that time at the lake you were so brave with the whole lunatic thing."  
  
"Wow," Hoodsey sighs, "That's cool."  
  
"So now that we're clear on this. What are you going to do?" Macie asks.  
  
"Oh...uh do?" Hoodsey gulps.  
  
"Macie, come over here," Dodie says, "This story is so good."  
  
"Ok you think about that Robert," Macie says leaving him alone. He goes over to Carl who is trying to get Noelle to talk to him.  
  
"So I was in my room listening to 'Butterfly' by Mariah Carrie when Darren came in. He looked at me; we were both feeling weird about the time we had spent together. 'I really felt something,' he said to me, 'Oh yeah that's great now you do,' was how I answered. He came and sat on my bed, 'You do feel something?' he asked. I nodded, 'Then what's wrong?' I was ashamed to admit it, 'I'm afraid that in a couple months from now you will not feel this way.' I told him. He practically died 'Ging I could never I wouldn't hurt you.' But he could still tell I was worried so he agreed to be friend with a potential to be more..."  
  
"Noelle," Carl whispers Hoodsey looks worried, "You ok?"  
  
Noelle didn't answer, "What's wrong with her; she's scaring me?" Hoodsey asks.  
  
"I feel it," Noelle says, but doesn't really, it's as if she's not talking to anyone but herself.  
  
"What do you feel?" Carl asks.  
  
"I feel it now," Noelle says that's when everyone heard the snap, of the cable breaking, and the elevator began to fall the girls scream. Just before the elevator hit the ground it stopped abruptly for just a moment before continuing to the shaft bottom.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Ginger asks.  
  
"I am," Hoodsey says, "What happened?"  
  
"The elevator fell," Macie says slightly calmer then she thought she should be.  
  
"Noelle, are you all right," Carl asks but she doesn't respond to him, "Ginger I think we need to get out of here."  
  
"Is she ok?" Dodie asks. Carl shakes his head, Ginger walks over to Carl, "She'll be all right; you have to know that."  
  
"Don't pity me," Carl says, "She might not," Carl says, as the door opens.  
  
"Weren't you stuck in-between level 2 and 3?"  
  
"Yeah it uh...fell," Dodie says.  
  
"And you are all right?" The man says.  
  
"Robert, Dodie," JoAnn Says.  
  
"Mom," they run out.  
  
Louis comes out of the crowd Ginger runs over even Macie's parent were there, "Where's your brother?"  
  
"In the elevator," Ginger says, "Something happen to her when we were stuck."  
  
"Let's get her to a hospital," Louis says, glancing over at her.  
  
It wasn't that long that Carl was waiting outside Noelle's room to see her.  
  
"Noelle," Carl walks in Noelle looks up, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."  
  
"Carl," Noelle says, "I feel weird, whenever I'm in these rooms I can feel thing and now nothing...its like being NORMAL!" Noelle says.  
  
"Noelle, it is ok," Carl says, "As long as you are."  
  
"Carl it's not ok there is something missing in me," Noelle says.  
  
"But the doctors they said everything was to par," Carl says.  
  
"Carl they don't know me! They don't know how I feel and now it's gone," Noelle says.  
  
"Well its ok, I mean you'll be a little more like normal people, but you'll be ok," Carl says.  
  
"Carl listen to that I'm not normal I've never been. I don't know how to. Do you even like normal?" Noelle says very upset.  
  
"Noelle, I like you, and sure the whole feeling thing was so cool it doesn't mean I don't like you. Look maybe it will come back, but until then I'll be here to show you how us normal people act," Carl says.  
  
"Thanks but that only makes me feel a little better," Noelle says Carl sits next to her.  
  
"I was so worried about you," Darren says to Ginger that night in her room.  
  
"We shouldn't have made it out," Ginger says, "They say when the cable breaks that most people don't, at least, not without any broken bones or anything."  
  
"I know," Darren says, "It made me think maybe we should, you know, be more then friends."  
  
"I was think that too," Ginger says, "I was so afraid I'd never see you."  
  
Dodie and Macie walk in. "Ginger," Dodie says, "Courtney is throwing a Christmas Ball dates are required."  
  
"Oh and guess who Courtney wants to ask," Macie says.  
  
Ginger looks at Darren, "I guess that means you'll go with her."  
  
"Ging, I only want to be with you," Darren says.  
  
"That's so sweet but you were second to your brother."  
  
"Oh that makes me feel great," Darren says.  
  
"Well I put you first," Ginger says, "Every time."  
  
"Well I'll have a date too," Macie says, "And he likes me."  
  
Carl and Hoodsey peak in, "Oh yeah I think Drake is going to ask me," Dodie says.  
  
"Ginger," Carl says walking in Hoodsey follows, "I was wondering how you girls can be so calm after today?"  
  
"Well...I was, but it's over. We should just feel lucky, but not scared," Ginger says.  
  
"I am," Carl admits, "Noelle doesn't seem to be all there."  
  
"They said she was fine sent her home and everything," Dodie says.  
  
"But, there's something wrong inside and I don't know what to do," Carl says.  
  
"She's probably just freaked," Macie says, "Robert can I talk to you in the hall?"  
  
Hoodsey walks out with her, "Macie's right just be there when she needs you protect her."  
  
"That is genius," Carl says, "Do we have any Chinese robes?"  
  
"No," Ginger looks confused, "Sorry."  
  
"Well I'll think of something, "Carl says.  
  
"Carl you did hear that we shouldn't have come out unscathed and not all of us should have lived. I mean maybe some of us would live but all of us," Ginger says, "Isn't that weird a miracle."  
  
"Yeah," Carl's eyes light up, "Can I use your phone? I want to be alone not in the kitchen."  
  
"Deal," Ginger says, "Come on Darren," She leads Darren and Dodie out, "Holy Cow!"  
  
"We weren't kissing," Hoodsey backs away.  
  
"Yea you were," Dodie says, "My best friend!"  
  
"She did it," Hoodsey says, "I mean...isn't Ginger your best friend?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dodie it was my entire fault," Macie says.  
  
"Macie he's my little brother," Dodie says, "He's two years younger then you."  
  
"I know Dodie even about 3 for me but I can't help it after today..."  
  
"Let me guess you were just feeling excited about surviving and you over reacted and you kissed him and it was just my bad timing?  
  
Macie looks at Hoodsey and nods, "No," Hoodsey says, "I'm tired of this secret. I like Macie I have for a long time; since I was a kid so what do you have to say?"  
  
"You can't it doesn't work like that," Dodie says, "You're my brother, no its...I can't handle this."  
  
"Maybe she's right," Macie says, "I wonder if Steward has a date for the party."  
  
"Brandon's brother!?" Hoodsey exclaims, "But Macie..."  
  
"I think he is free," Ginger says, "You should call him I have his digits come on Macie."  
  
"Ok," Macie says. She follows Ginger downstairs Darren goes with them.  
  
"Thanks Dodie," Hoodsey says, "I hope you're happy."  
  
"I am and you will be it's for the best I promise," Dodie hugs him Hoodsey doesn't hug her back.  
  
Noelle gets up and goes to open the front door, "Hi Carl," Noelle barely says.  
  
"I am here to protect you," Carl bows and then gets in a karate pose Noelle smiles.  
  
"Come in," Noelle holds the door open, "It's good to see you."  
  
"Tell me you're feeling better?" Carl asks.  
  
"No are you going to Alison's party?" Noelle asks, "I have an invitation but I can't tell if I should."  
  
"Do you want to?" Carl asks, "It sounds fun 6 girls 6 guys all in one basement barely supervised we could totally pull a prank?"  
  
"Is Robert?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yes and Blake and Brandon," Carl says, "If you don't go I wouldn't so I as thinking about a frog for a gift."  
  
"Carl," Noelle says, "That's my gift get your own."  
  
"You're kidding?" Carl asks.  
  
"Well not for Alison's party but maybe for a certain Red Haired Boy's," Noelle says.  
  
"Wanna come to my house, Hoodsey is meeting me," Carl asks. Noelle steps outside; Carl grabs her coat, and follows her, putting it on her. Noelle smiles, "What?"  
  
"I always thought if I lost my feeling it was the worse thing that could ever happen," Noelle says, "But now with you. I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
"About that," Carl says, "The elevator crashed to the bottom but just before it hit I felt it stop I think that had to do with us being alive and well that's not normal. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"You," Noelle says, "I remember you right there and all this pain I felt coming I didn't want that. I wanted to help you and then it flowed out of me, but I don't remember it was like in an instant my feelings disappeared."  
  
"Maybe that saved us?" Carl says Noelle shrugs.  
  
"Why do sisters have to be so mean? Why are girls awful," Hoodsey says as Carl and Noelle approach, "I told Macie I liked her and then Dodie and now! Noelle help me out."  
  
"I can't I don't know how they feel," Noelle says.  
  
"I don't care go up there and ask them," Hoodsey says, "Carl can wire you and we'll hear everything."  
  
"That's normal?" Noelle asks.  
  
"It is for Carl," Hoodsey says strapping a radio on her and a Camera, "Ok you're ready."  
  
"Ok," Noelle wanders up to Ginger's room. Ginger was on the bed with Darren and Macie was at Ginger's desk, "Ginger," Noelle walks in, "The boys made me leave while they did boy things can I chill with you until they are done?"  
  
"Sure Noelle," Ginger says. Noelle crawls up into her bed, "Should I buy a new dress?"  
  
"For Courtney's party?" Noelle asks, "Is Darren taking you?"  
  
"Yes, Noelle he is," Ginger smiles.  
  
"I like Darren," Noelle says, "What about you Macie are you going with..."  
  
"No, not Hoodsey," Macie sighs.  
  
"Which is a good thing," Ginger says, "It would be like Dodie and Carl," Noelle looks at Ginger, "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah but Hoodsey is different, you know he took me to the winter fling dance he was my mystery man," Macie says. "But, I understand Dodie's concern we are 3 year apart and maybe when we're older it wouldn't seem like so much. Until then I'll just wait it out with people like Steward."  
  
"I don't think I like that," Noelle says, "Hoodsey doesn't understand that he doesn't know Dodie's trying her best to protect both of you."  
  
"What if I freaked out about you and Carl?" Ginger asks.  
  
"You wouldn't. So do you think I should go to Alison's part she's this popular girl but I don't know if I should. Carl wants to," Noelle asks.  
  
"You should we can dress you up so you look normal," Ginger says.  
  
"Normal?" Noelle questions, "Will Carl like that?"  
  
Carl kicks the door open, "Don't you dare warp her mind Ginger."  
  
Hoodsey walks in after him, "Can we steal her back? Hey Macie."  
  
"Hoodsey," Macie looks away.  
  
Carl broke the silence, "Come on Noelle I'm protecting you from..." he spins around, "Well I'm not sure."  
  
"Carl we were going to dress her up for the party," Ginger says.  
  
"The one tomorrow?" Carl says, "Come on Noelle," he pulls her outside Hoodsey follows.  
  
"Was I normal?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Sure just don't ever let my sister 'dress' you up," Carl sighs, "Come on Hoods lets see if Alison will be into you at the party."  
  
Hoodsey nods sighing, "Carl leave Hoodsey alone let him recover a boyhood crush is hard to get over as I recall you took the whole Mada thing a little hard."  
  
"How did you know," Hoodsey asks, "About her?"  
  
"I felt it in the gallstone before yesterday that is," Noelle says Hoodsey looks at her oddly.  
  
The next day; Carl, Hoodsey, and Noelle headed to Alison's door, "Are you sure we'll be ok I mean I can't tell?" Carl rings the bell. Alison opens the door, "Carl," Alison pulls him in Hoodsey leads Noelle in. "You're just in time for Spin the Bottle."  
  
"Hey Noelle," Blake smiles, "Sit next to me."  
  
Noelle looks at Carl and shakes her head.  
  
Alison sits Carl next to her not leaving room for Noelle. Hoodsey sits beside another girl, so forcefully Noelle sat beside Blake.  
  
"Carl goes first," Alison says, "If you land on a guy you have to spin again."  
  
Carl spins it Noelle closes her eyes, "I should have guessed," Noelle opens her eyes as Carl kisses Alison's Cheek, "Go Hoods."  
  
"No way," Blake grabs the bottle, "I am good at this game Noelle," he gleams spinning it, just as it slowly lands on Noelle. Blake leans into kiss her, Carl glares, Blake pecks her on the lips. "Well carry on Brandon," Blake says Brandon takes his turn as do the rest of the guys.  
  
"Ok now the girls," Alison says, "But this time you get to spend 7 minutes in the closest doing well you know...Noelle you do the honors."  
  
Noelle closes her eyes and spins it, "Cool," Carl sighs grabbing her hand and going into the closest/laundry room, "We don't have to do anything."  
  
"Ok," Noelle says, "I'm sorry about Blake."  
  
"Ahh don't be Noelle it so wasn't your fault," Carl says.  
  
"I don't like being normal Carl," Noelle says.  
  
Carl jumps on the dryer; "I'm sorry Noelle."  
  
Noelle crawls up with him, "It's like I've forgotten how to walk and I have to start over," she tears up, "I can't tell what people are going to act like. I have to watch how they act and then guess."  
  
"Noelle," Carl pulls her super close to him, "I know it's hard on you. I know, but I'm here to help you."  
  
"Why?" Noelle sniffs, "Alison is pretty and she likes you, she is so not normal and I am so why don't you like her?"  
  
"Noelle," Carl says taking her hand, "I told you I like you because you understand me you make me smile and laugh. You showed me how to dance. Noelle you make me happy and you're kind of cute," Carl says whipping her cheeks free of tears, "Look I liked you way before this whole feeling thing was brought to my attention and I still like you," Carl kisses her fingers innocently the door opens.  
  
"Man Carl," Blake says, "What did you do to her? She's crying she didn't cry when you made her disappear."  
  
"Disappear?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yeah Carl put some powder around your desk to make you disappear he said you we expendable," Blake says.  
  
"Did you?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know..."  
  
"Did it work?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Kind of you moved," Carl says.  
  
"Cool we should try it on Brandon and take his monkey."  
  
"You're not mad?" Blake asks.  
  
"No, I remember that time Carl noticed me," Noelle says.  
  
"Me too, I was in on the whole thing," Hoodsey says, "I even picked you out."  
  
Noelle gasps; "Alison I'm sorry it's your turn right?"  
  
"Yeah," Alison says, "And I spun Carl."  
  
"Noelle jumps down and goes to the couch, Alison shuts the closest door, "Hey Noelle," Blake sits next to her, "I never thought about making you disappear."  
  
"I know but you did think I was expendable," Noelle says, "You use to push me around and test your ideas on me. You didn't start liking me until after Carl did. Besides that I think you and Alison planned this closest thing."  
  
"No, Noelle its fate," Blake says, "You are so special to me extra ordinary."  
  
"Not normal?' Noelle says, "Do you know who you're talking to I'm normal?"  
  
"You," Blake says, "You can speak 5 languages, you can take out any boy here, and you turn heads when you smile."  
  
"I guess so do you really think that?" Noelle question he nods, "Your sister's having a party?"  
  
"Yeah on Saturday want to come?" Blake asks.  
  
"Yes," Noelle says, "You can get me in?"  
  
Blake nods, "Is it a date?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Noelle," Hoodsey says, "You can't Carl would be so mad at you?"  
  
"How do you know?" Noelle asks, "Can you feel it?"  
  
"No, but that's Blake and he doesn't like Blake but he likes you; besides you're his girlfriend," Hoodsey explains.  
  
"Well I want to see if Ginger and her friends will be ok," Noelle says.  
  
"You'll keep an eye on...Higgsby?" Hoodsey asks.  
  
"Sure," Noelle says.  
  
"Ok but it's not a date," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Well woodsy I don't think its up to you, it's up to Miss Sussman," Blake says. Carl and Alison walk out of the closest, "I think that it's perfectly normal for Noelle to be going on a date with me."  
  
"What?" Carl says.  
  
"I'm going to Courtney's dance party," Noelle says, "Blake will help me get in."  
  
"But Noelle," Carl gulps.  
  
Blake grins, "Don't worry old Chap we'll have a wonderful time."  
  
Carl glares as a few people snicker, "Can I talk to you?" He pulls Noelle away, "Noelle he's taking advantage of you."  
  
"Is he...I can't tell," Noelle says.  
  
"Noelle what are you doing don't you like me," Carl says "Cause it doesn't look like it."  
  
"I don't know," Noelle says, "Everything's so different every thing is mixed up I can't tell what is what."  
  
"Noelle think about this, what you feel has nothing to do with your talents," Carl says.  
  
"Everything has to do with them, Carl," Noelle says, "You don't understand. I lived my whole life with them I don't know how to function without them."  
  
"I said I'd help you," Carl says.  
  
"You can't Carl," Noelle says, "I know you want to but you can't and Blake's just being nice."  
  
Carl looks away, "If you wanna go with him you can but you can't hangout with him and with me."  
  
"You're making me Chose?" Noelle asks Carl nods, "I want to go to the party, Blake treats me normally, and while you try you'll never think of me like that. Plus, I lost myself because of you, you and that elevator," Noelle says.  
  
"Yeah, but I said I was sorry," Carl says.  
  
"Bigger then sorry this time Carl," Noelle says.  
  
"Ok I get it later," Carl leaves the party.  
  
"Carl," Noelle says as Blake walks up.  
  
"Darren," Ginger says on the way to their party the next night.  
  
"Hmmm..." Darren says.  
  
"You look nice," Ginger repeats herself  
  
"You said that are you nervous?" Darren asks.  
  
"A little," Ginger says Darren stops and looks at Ginger, "It's just everyone will know. I have no clue what they'll say."  
  
"I don't care what they say do you?" Darren asks.  
  
"Well kinda..."  
  
"Ginger," Dodie runs up, "this is Drake."  
  
"You look so cute," Dodie and Ginger chime.  
  
"Let's go inside," Darren ushers.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this?" Noelle says squirming in her dress.  
  
"Because you're my date and its becoming," Blake says adjusting his tie.  
  
"Hey is that your sister," Noelle says going over to her.  
  
Blake grabs her wrist, "My sister isn't in the mood to be bothered."  
  
"I never bothered Ginger," Noelle says.  
  
"Courtney is for more busy then Ginger," Blake says, "How about we dance?"  
  
"Ok," Noelle says she found Blake was a more confident dancer then Carl but he kept stepping on her toes. Not only that he pushed her into people, not on purpose but it hurt running into people especial when Blake blamed it on Noelle's dancing skills. However, Noelle knew how to dance, unless that disappeared in the elevator too. One time Blake stepped on Noelle's foot tripping her, she fell into a few people.  
  
"Noelle," Blake shakes his head.  
  
"Noelle," a familiar voice says, "Carl isn't here is he?"  
  
"No Ginger," Noelle frowns she wished he was, "We kinda got in a fight."  
  
"Oh that explains why he's acting so weird."  
  
"Yeah today, what about the other days?" Darren asks.  
  
"Nice," Ginger says helping Noelle up. "Come on lets see how the girls are making out."  
  
"Yeah, Robert said I should," Noelle says leaving Blake to mingle with the boys.  
  
"Oh yeah I kind of feel sorry for Hoodsey," Ginger leads her across the room to Macie.  
  
"Hey Macie," Noelle smiles.  
  
"Hey Ginger, Noelle," Macie says leaving Steward.  
  
"You look so cute," Ginger says.  
  
"Thanks," Macie says.  
  
"Hey where's Davy your Monkey?" Noelle asks.  
  
"My kid brother's got him," he says, "But his name is Mr....never mind I liked that name anyhow."  
  
"Where's Dodie?" Macie asks.  
  
"I saw her go into one of those rooms," Noelle says.  
  
The girls gasp, "What do you think she's doing?" Ginger asks.  
  
"Only one reason a guy takes a girl in there," Steward says, "To lock lips one time Miranda went in there with a guy had a hickey for a week."  
  
"Do you think Dodie knows?" Macie asks.  
  
"You mean he's going to kiss her?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yeah," Steward says, "Who is this kid?"  
  
"Noelle," Macie says, "She goes to school with your brother."  
  
"Guys we have to get Dodie," Ginger says, "Drake doesn't seem so cool to me, and I don't want her hurt."  
  
"Yeah me either," Macie says.  
  
"Did you say Drake?" Steward asks, "Like as in the one that any sane brother wouldn't let their sisters' date, the one that makes girls cry, the one with a prison record?"  
  
"Uh...sure," Ginger says.  
  
"Yeah when did you say you saw her?"  
  
"An hour ago," Noelle says, "I crashed into them."  
  
"Yeah she's official toast," Steward says.  
  
"Come on Mace lets do something," Ginger leads her away.  
  
"Noelle," Blake grabs her wrist, "Let's go back to dancing."  
  
"Ok," Noelle says.  
  
"So you think Dodie's in trouble?" Darren asks having caught up with Macie, Ginger, and Steward.  
  
"Well yeah," Ginger puts her ear to the door.  
  
"Uh...Ging that's the bathroom," Courtney walks up.  
  
"I know we're trying to find Dodie," Ginger says.  
  
"Oh well I haven't seen her," Courtney says. "Have you Will?"  
  
"Dodie that Bishop, yeah down the hall 3 doors to the right," Will answers.  
  
"Thank you Will," Ginger sighs.  
  
"No problem," Will says.  
  
The four of them head down the hall, "Should we knock?" Macie asks.  
  
Dodie flies out running into Darren, "Don't come near me, I'm not some doll."  
  
"Dodie," Drake follows her, "I thought..."  
  
"I'm not like those other girls you've been with Drake," Dodie says still not noticing her friends.  
  
"Dodie I'm sorry I got carried away," Drake says.  
  
"Well next time, don't," Dodie says, "But, tonight I think we're finished."  
  
"Dodie," Drake whines.  
  
"Yah," Noelle says sliding in, "See I told you Blake."  
  
Dodie looks around Drake glances at Noelle she was ready to strike at any moment, "Ok girl chill," Drake says, "I'll back off; you have spunk for a little kid."  
  
"Noelle," Blake grabs her away he steals into the library, "You're unbelievable aren't you a little normal."  
  
"Isn't that..."  
  
"No it's not normal," Blake says, "You have to be sophisticated Noelle but its ok this is just like Pretty Woman So I'll teach you how to act."  
  
"You will?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yea cause I like you Noelle just not all of you," Blake says, "But we can fix that."  
  
"Ok," Noelle says Blake kisses her hand.  
  
"You shouldn't hangout with guys like that," Ginger tells Dodie while people dance around.  
  
"I know but he is really nice to me," Dodie says.  
  
"Until he gets what he wants," Ginger says.  
  
"No Ginger, Drake does that for reputation purposes but he really likes me," Dodie says.  
  
"Then what happened back there?" Darren asks.  
  
"What do you think?" Steward says, "He tried the works."  
  
"Works?" Macie questions.  
  
"First base and if a guys lucky second," he says.  
  
"We were talking," Dodie states, "He leaned in to kiss me. I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, with Drake I have to keep him from thinking he's boss because then he'll try to get what he thinks he wants. It was really nothing if it was I'd tell you."  
  
"Well be careful," Ginger and Macie say the girls laugh before hugging.  
  
"Dodie," Drake walks up, "If you're not going to talk to me can I find another girl..."  
  
"Drake," Dodie says, "Do what you want but I wouldn't like it if you do. However if you want I didn't say we couldn't dance," Drake grins.  
  
"Hey weren't we dancing?" Darren asks.  
  
"I can't remember," Ginger says.  
  
Noelle and Blake spent the rest of Christmas working on her sophistication. Blake was very critical but Noelle didn't notice how she completely changed. Carl did the minute he saw her at school. She was listening to Blake tell some guys about something unimportant. Noelle smiled sweetly and kept very quiet. Her gaze didn't wander to something more interest, but her glow in her eyes seemed dim. Carl and Hoodsey gathered to listen to Blake, but Noelle didn't blink at their presence.  
  
"Isn't that right Noelle," Blake finally addressed her.  
  
Noelle twirled her hair, "Yeah certainly something," she says as the bell rang. The guys go to their classes, "Blake?"  
  
"That was prefect Noelle," Blake says, "You're a much nicer girl now."  
  
"Yeah," Noelle beams, "But I think you lied."  
  
"Noelle," Blake sighs, "What does it matter they don't know and it makes the Griplings look sharp and if you're lucky you'll be one."  
  
"Oh yeah sorry," Noelle smiles going to class.  
  
Carl kicks the locker, "Look what he did to her Hoodsey. Man, I don't care if she ditched me, she so doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe she doesn't know that he's treating her like dirt. Then she wouldn't want help," Hoodsey says, "Then, we'll look like jerks, she's a smart girl Carl. If it bothers her she'll come to us."  
  
"Yeah," Carl sighs.  
  
Drake," Dodie says at the high school, "Why do you have to act so big?"  
  
"Cause Dodie that's what they except from me," Drake was distress he and Dodie were in the library with the rest of their English class, but they weren't studying  
  
"Yeah, but I don't," Dodie says, "If you just showed them I know they'd love you too."  
  
"Thanks Dodie but you don't know," he sighs.  
  
Dodie reaches for his hand, "Dodie I thought we were partners I ditched Darren for you."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry," Dodie says, "We were..."  
  
"Studying," Drake says implying that it was more then that.  
  
Ginger pulls Dodie away, "Dodie you can't hang with him he made you into a joke."  
  
"I know but I really like him and him, me. He's a lot different around me," Dodie says.  
  
"You keep saying that I don't believe it," Ginger says, "because what ever he tells you he doesn't show it to the rest of us. Actions are louder then words."  
  
"I know Ging, but I can't hurt him like that," Dodie says.  
  
Ginger sighs she waited until she got home where she gave Darren a part of her mind, "Dodie doesn't realize what she's doing. I know she likes him but Drake is all talk," Ginger huffs.  
  
"Well every guy has to buckle down sometime," Darren says, "If you're concerned talk to Drake. Tell him you want Dodie to be happy but not if it's going to cost her. Then you can see if Dodie's right about him. Just make it formal and away from any of his friends. Lay out exactly what you have to, but never put him down. Let him decide it's his fault."  
  
"Wow, Darren," Ginger is shocked.  
  
"Well I am in the science of human behavior," Darren says, "Although I'm not sure that's why I knew that."  
  
"You're so cute," Ginger laughs.  
  
"Why thank you," Darren says, Macie walks in Ginger's room, "Hey Mace," Darren slides into Ginger's chair and off her bed.  
  
"Guess who put lilies in my locker?" Macie asks.  
  
"Uh...Chet?" Ginger asks.  
  
"No my 'Mystery Man,' Guess who that is?" Macie says.  
  
"No way didn't he put teddy bears in there before?" Ginger asks as Carl walks by.  
  
"Carl," Darren calls.  
  
"Uh," Carl manages.  
  
"Carl's a little off," Hoodsey says walking in, "Since Noelle left."  
  
"Man elevators must really scare her," Macie says.  
  
"Yeah and now Blake is corrupting her," Hoodsey says, "Do you remember how unique she was well Blake's zapped the life out of her. I think he wants Carl to become soft and then Blake will ditch Noelle, and she'll be so boring Carl wouldn't like her anymore."  
  
"Really," Ginger says, "Well Noelle is smart she doesn't like to be pressed. She'll ditch him once she notices. But, don't you press her too, she doesn't need that. She'll back off and then you'll lose her."  
  
"We know," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Hoodsey," Macie says, "Thanks for the umm...things.  
  
Hoodsey laughs, "Not over yet."  
  
"Hoodsey," the girls say. Macie then adds, "Don't you see you're making it worse."  
  
"But, Macie it hurts so much, you know...us," Hoodsey says, "I can't help it."  
  
"I either hurt you or you're sister," Macie says.  
  
"She'll get over it," Hoodsey says, "I can't."  
  
Carl peeks in, "What's going on?"  
  
"You're friend has a major crush on me," Macie says Carl thinks and shrugs he knew, "You don't care?"  
  
"Of course not," Carl says, "I have known love and lost it. I know the pain the torture the despair."  
  
"P-lease," Ginger says Carl frowns, "Sorry."  
  
"There are other fish," Darren chimes.  
  
"Yeah but hardly any are like me or her, she was my fish," Carl says.  
  
"Drake dear get me a soda please," Dodie asks they were lounging in his living room.  
  
"Ok," Drake jumps up, "Root Beer, Pepsi, Orange, Diet?"  
  
"Surprise me," Dodie says.  
  
"Ok," Drake dashes in his kitchen and coming back with cans in seconds. Dodie reaches for it, "Dodie I'm sorry I dissed you in front of my friends."  
  
"You didn't mean it," Dodie shrugs.  
  
"I know, but it bothers you and I'm just sorry," Drake says, "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah," Dodie says moving close to him when the bell rings.  
  
"Come in," Drake says a few of Drake's friends come in.  
  
"Hey Drake," Mitch says, "You two...busy?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Good," Jeff says jumping on the couch, "We're bored stiff."  
  
Jeff put his arm around Dodie's shoulders. Drake didn't say anything, "So let's go do something," Mitch says.  
  
"What?" Drake says going to fetch more drinks, "And remember Dodie is here."  
  
"Well she's not going to open her big mouth," Mitch says Jeff moves his arm to her waist.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about," Drake walks back in and tosses the cans, "She is a good girl, think about, what she'll say if she knew what we do."  
  
"Yeah how long has she been dating you?" Mitch asks Jeff pulls her closer to him Dodie tenses.  
  
"Three weeks," Drake says, "But I'd like to keep her a good girl it gives her an edge."  
  
"Drake you lay your eyes on a girl and she's lost the whole 'good girl' thing," Mitch explains Jeff starts to play with Dodie's hair. "Plus you never keep a girl more then two months."  
  
"Well she might be different," Drake says, glaring at Jeff.  
  
Jeff laughs, "Drake thinks he's going to fool us but not me," Jeff strokes Dodie's cheek. Dodie looks away Jeff just moves closer.  
  
"Get off of me you freak," Dodie pushes him.  
  
"Woah you're a tough one," Jeff smiles.  
  
"Jeff hands off," Drake says.  
  
"What you let me with the others?" Jeff says Drake pulls him away.  
  
"Guys," Mitch says.  
  
"Look did she's just a little different," Drake says.  
  
Jeff glares, "How better kisser?"  
  
Drake laughs, "You only wish, look I lied we are busy so scram both of you."  
  
Jeff glares, Mitch pulls him out, "I'm so sorry Dodie."  
  
"I know," Dodie sighs Drake sets himself on the couch he takes her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Drake gulps.  
  
"Drake," Ginger says, "I know Dodie likes you and she says you like her. Maybe that's enough for her but she's a good person. You're ruining her turning her into a joke. I know your Rep is important but so is hers. Besides, it's harder for a girl, its cool for guys to be bad and they get praised; a girl messes up and they're shunned. If you really like her Drake then look at what you're doing. You say you like her but actions do speak louder then words. The fact is, no one except Dodie has ever hears any words and when there is anyone around your actions say she is like every other girl you've ever looked at."  
  
"She's not," Drake says, "Listen Ginger I really like her."  
  
"I do too, I'm trying to protect her," Ginger says, "And not from you but from them."  
  
Drake nods, "I can't do it though my reputation means too much."  
  
"Then break up with her cause I can see you're only thinking about yourself," Ginger says."  
  
"I am not," Drake leaves.  
  
"So he didn't agree?" Macie asks the next morning on the way to her locker.  
  
"No," Ginger sighs, "Macie whatever happens Dodie is always allowed to come back and be out best friend."  
  
"Yeah," Macie opens her locker, a blue rose, and a heart shaped chocolate box falls out,  
  
"Macie my love How sweet the Sound? Will thee see what I found I found a love of a life.  
  
RJB"  
  
"He's nuts," Ginger says shaking her head, "but he's got the whole actions thing."  
  
"Yeah he's sweet isn't he," Macie asks, "I think that this is 21 days straight something everyday. Maybe I should give in."  
  
"Yeah Dodie wouldn't know for a while and 3 years isn't so much," Ginger says.  
  
"But isn't it weird this is Hoodsey the kid that rolls in the mud with your brother," Macie says,  
  
"Yeah but look at what he's doing," Ginger says, "He can still be charming and a kid for now. Even Carl's growing out of that mud stuff, plus everyone likes getting muddy once in a while."  
  
"Drake," Dodie catches him on the way to his locker, Ginger and Macie glance over. Drake looks at Dodie, "How's it going?"  
  
"Good," Drake grins, "You too?"  
  
"Of course," Dodie says, "Guess what I did yesterday? It was so exciting..."  
  
"Drake," Mitch, Jeff, and 3 other guys gather.  
  
"Hey Dodie," Jeff says he had stayed away from her since the week before when Drake kicked him out, but today Jeff seemed to forget.  
  
"You two have a good weekend?" Shawn one of the 3 guys says.  
  
"Oh you know it," Drake says.  
  
"See I knew there was a reason you're dating her," Bryon says, "It all has to do with when you find yourself alone."  
  
"That's right," Drake says Dodie looks away.  
  
"So Bishop's not that good underneath it all is she?" Jeff gleams.  
  
"Oh no she's good if you know what I mean," Drake says the guys laugh.  
  
"Maybe I can give her a try?" Jeff says.  
  
Drake grins, "Drake," Dodie glares.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry," Drake says.  
  
"Drake does she control you?" Mitch questions.  
  
"No," Drake says, "Just don't want to spoil what we have?"  
  
"Like you care," Jeff says.  
  
"I don't," Drake states.  
  
"Drake," Dodie says, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I uh..." Dodie walks away," Dodie!"  
  
"I know he doesn't mean that stuff," Dodie says eating lunch with Ginger, Macie, and Darren for the first time since Christmas break. "But other people do and its hard explaining to him that it hurts my feelings, people make fun of me."  
  
"Maybe you break up with him, we know he likes you but he's hurting you. He is putting himself in front of you," Ginger says.  
  
"I know I've been thinking of it," Dodie says.  
  
"Dodie," Drake sits next to her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are," Dodie says, "But, if you're always sorry then why do you keep doing it."  
  
"Cause I don't know?" Drake says, "I always have that is all."  
  
"Well...I've never don't any of the things that you imply," Dodie says, "Everyone thinks I have."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"But, Drake listen to what people are saying, it hurts me when people look at me in disgust. When they whisper things when I pass," Dodie says.  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"They do, listen to them Drake, sometimes I go home and I can't stand it so much that I think about staying home the next morning," Dodie says, "You don't understand."  
  
"Dodie I do," Drake says.  
  
"Then show it Drake," Dodie snaps, "I can't do this anymore Drake. I have to walk out of this so I'm sorry, but we're thorough."  
  
"Dodie," Drake frowns, Ginger and Darren look at each other.  
  
"No Drake maybe if you improve ok but no," Dodie says, Drake looks away, "Drake," Dodie says he looks up and she kisses him, "Goodbye," She stands up and leaves.  
  
"Dodie," Drake says but she's already gone.  
  
"There are other fish," Macie says Drake sighs.  
  
"Hey Noelle," Carl says in line for lunch.  
  
"Carl," Noelle barely says.  
  
"Look Noelle I know we left on bad terms but I still want to be your friend," Carl says.  
  
"Really?" Noelle glances at him, "I do miss you."  
  
"Yeah me too," Carl says, "I wish you'd never left but I'm happy just being friends."  
  
"I would, but Blake wants me to be sophisticated."  
  
"Why you're so prefect the way you are," Carl says.  
  
"Blake likes me better then," Noelle says.  
  
"I never tried to change you Noelle, if he can't like you for you then he doesn't really like you," Carl says.  
  
"Carl mind your business, if you want to be my friend leave Blake alone," Noelle defends.  
  
"Do you like it? Being sophisticated?" Carl asks, "Do you like Blake?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Noelle says, "But I don't like how you're making fun of me I might really want this."  
  
"Noelle," Carl says, "I miss you."  
  
"He does miss you," Hoodsey says cutting Carl, "He's always moping around in his room. You broke his heart Noelle.  
  
"Yeah well its not like...like," Noelle pauses.  
  
"Noelle," Blake walks up, "Carl I'd remind you that Noelle is my girlfriend and future wife."  
  
"Right," Carl laughs, "The future is a ways away."  
  
"Yeah well I have money," Blake says.  
  
"Don't people usually get married for love?" Hoodsey asks Blake laughs and pulls Noelle away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hoodsey says to Macie.  
  
"Yes Hoodsey 30 days worth of things," Macie says, "Plus I really do like you."  
  
"Me too," Hoodsey says, "But, Dodie?"  
  
"If she's not ready we wouldn't tell her," Macie says.  
  
"Good lately all she does is cry in her room," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Because of Drake?" Macie asks.  
  
"Yeah and the gossip," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Poor thing," Macie says Hoodsey nods, "But, look at Drake," She points.  
  
He was sitting in the Diner alone moping he stirred his drink as he thought. Then, Mitch and Jeff went up to him, "Come on dude it's been 2 weeks you should have a new chick by now."  
  
"Yeah then I can get your left over," Jeff says.  
  
"Not cool," Drake glares at him.  
  
"How not that is so cool," Jeff says, "She was just a good girl and now she's a hot girl with a bad rep."  
  
"Shut up," Drake says loudly people in the diner look over. Which was quite a few, including Ginger, Darren, Miranda, Ian, Courtney, Miptz.  
  
"And to think its all cause of you, but it was bound to happen. Girls don't stand a chance with you, but they can't help it you're so charming they become putty. She was no different nope. She went bad over night," Jeff says, "Thanks to you."  
  
Drake jumps up and flies at him. He grabs Jeff's shirt, "don't say that don't ever say that. She'd different got it. I never ever kissed her once and all she ever did was give me one kiss goodbye. Don't ever think about picking her back up cause I still like her." Drake looks around, "Did you guys hear that I still like her, so don't go thinking she's free 'cause she' not."  
  
"Come on, I got to find Dodie," Hoodsey says.  
  
"And just cause she went out with me means nothing," Drake looks around catching his breath he spots Hoodsey leaving. He follows him out, "Robert man can I please talk to your sister alone?"  
  
"Maybe you should wait until she hears what you did."  
  
"Yeah," Drake says, "I can't believe I did that."  
  
"Haha this will get Carl good," Blake snickers; Noelle looks up from the desk where she is skimming a magazine. "I'll just lure him out and raid his doghouse then I'll duct tape him to a tree."  
  
"Is that sophisticated?" Noelle wonders.  
  
"You stay quiet now Noelle, this is boy stuff," Blake says.  
  
"Carl always let me help," Noelle says.  
  
"That's cause Carl is a sissy," Blake says.  
  
"Carl is not a sissy," Noelle says, "He's very bold."  
  
"Noelle shh," Blake says Noelle turns away.  
  
A week later, "I say forgive him," Ginger tells Dodie, "You should have heard him."  
  
"Yeah," Macie sighs.  
  
Carl and Hoodsey pass though the living room, "Some one put down 1500 dollars on a lie detector but backed out that means we get a discount if we hurry," Carl says.  
  
"Having fun guys?" Ginger asks.  
  
"Yeah," Hoodsey says, "We'll be back in 3 hours."  
  
"Yeah Hoods has a date," Carl says, Macie blushes, but no one can tell. The guys leave.  
  
"I know I should," Dodie says, "But I've been so upset."  
  
"So has he," Ginger says as Darren walks in, "Hey Darren."  
  
"Hey Ginger girls," Darren says, "Heads up Drake's looking for you Dodie he'll be here soon." He sits beside Ginger.  
  
The doorbell rings, "You're good," Ginger stands and goes to the door, "Noelle!"  
  
"Carl left huh?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Yes," Ginger says.  
  
"Can I get in his doghouse?" Noelle asks.  
  
"Sure know where the key is?" Ginger asks.  
  
"I hope so," Noelle runs around back.  
  
Ginger goes back to the living room, "Noelle."  
  
"Oh," Dodie frowns, "Drake is cute isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Macie and Ginger say  
  
"I'm so nervous," Dodie squeaked.  
  
"Dodie," Noelle says, "Drake is sure of himself this time."  
  
"Thanks Noelle," Dodie says. Noelle goes outside.  
  
The bell rings, "Get it Darren," Ginger says, Darren groans. Dodie starts to shake. Darren heads to the door, in seconds Drake was there, he looked at everyone.  
  
"Dodie," Drake sits next to her, "Just forgive me for making you into a joke."  
  
"Of course, but only because you fixed it."  
  
Drake sighs, "So..."  
  
"It's ok ask," Dodie says Darren sits beside Ginger.  
  
"Could you even consider going out with me again?" Drake says taking Dodie's shaking hands.  
  
"I've considered it," Dodie says.  
  
"Will you go out with me then?" Drake says.  
  
"Ummm...yeah," Dodie says.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Drake asks.  
  
"No," Dodie says Drake hugs her.  
  
Three hours later, "How could it be sold?" Carl asks opening the door to his doghouse.  
  
"I don't know," Hoodsey says, "We'll just save the money up to buy something else."  
  
"Oh yeah, what?" Carl goes inside the Doghouse inside its completely empty.  
  
"Maybe our stuff," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Urggh," Carl spins around and goes outside.  
  
"Carl," Noelle catches him outside.  
  
"Noelle did you?" Carl points as Hoodsey appears.  
  
"No Carl, Blake said he was..."  
  
"And you let him? Thanks Noelle!" Carl says.  
  
"No Carl, listen to me please," Noelle says Carl shakes his head, "Carl please."  
  
"No, Noelle leave now," Carl says, "Don't disgrace me with your presents."  
  
"Do you hate me?" Noelle questions.  
  
"No but I should," Carl says.  
  
"I am sorry," Noelle says.  
  
"Bigger then sorry Noelle," Carl says, "Now go."  
  
Noelle leaves. "Anyone else you would have killed," Hoodsey says, "Figuratively speaking."  
  
"Yeah but she did stick around meaning she ditched that jerk, and he had to break the lock see. She knew where the key was," Carl says, "Plus she is so cute."  
  
"You wouldn't forgive her will you?" Hoodsey asks.  
  
"Depends if I can get my stuff back," Carl says.  
  
"Well I got to go later," Hoodsey says, "Well do the whole getting our stuff back later."  
  
"Sure," Carl goes inside, Drake, Dodie, Darren, and Ginger were all in the living room.  
  
"Hey Carl," Darren says, "Noelle was here looking for you she kept bring thing up to your room."  
  
"What?" Carl asks.  
  
"Yeah she said she didn't want Blake to get them," Ginger says.  
  
"Yea, I saw that kid outside," Dodie says, "When Noelle was upstairs."  
  
"I'll be right back," Carl runs upstairs.  
  
"Your brother is very interesting," Drake says, "Is he really Robert's friend?"  
  
Carl runs back down, "Hoodsey wouldn't believe this can you tell Mom that I went to Noelle's?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginger says.  
  
"Who is Hoodsey?" Drake says,  
  
"And you're Dodie's boyfriend," Carl says Drake looks confused, "Robert he wear's a hood genius."  
  
"Oh," Drake says, "Yeah Hoodsey is a cooler name."  
  
"Thank you I'm going now," Carl leaves.  
  
"We should double date," Ginger says  
  
"No," Drake says, "I can only damage my rep so much in one week."  
  
"What he means is he doesn't want to hurt your rep," Dodie says.  
  
"No what I mean is that I like you, but I'm not really friends with your friends we don't mesh," Drake says, "We think different."  
  
"Uh-huh you're talking to Ginger the one that desperately wanted to hangout with Courtney to improve her rep," Darren says, "One time she pretend she was Courtney when Courtney was sick, yeah she didn't know that we existed."  
  
"Yeah her rep was more important then us," Dodie says, "It was awful."  
  
"That is awful who would do such a thing," Drake gasps Dodie laughs.  
  
"It's not funny," Ginger says Darren shakes his head.  
  
"Noelle," Carl caught her half way to her house, "You moved all my stuff?"  
  
"Every piece of it," Noelle says, "I didn't want him to take it Carl."  
  
"Why not?" Carl asks.  
  
"Cause you're my friend and cause I'm sick of Blake you're right, you never tried to change me, or take advantage of me, or leave me out cause I'm a girl," Noelle says, "I'm sorry I was so mad at you, my feelings aren't as important as you are."  
  
"I really am sorry about that," he smiles.  
  
"So I ditched him do you think I could hang out with you?"  
  
"Of course Noelle," Carl says, "As friends or what?"  
  
"Well I don't think you'd wanta go out with me after what happened," Noelle says, "I wasn't even thinking about you. Just me and being Normal and you know what normal is Boring."  
  
"Yes, but I should have listened to you in the first place," Carl says, "Besides, I don't mind."  
  
Noelle smiles, "I'll help you move your stuff back ok?"  
  
"All right," Carl says taking her hand as they go back to his house.  
  
"Valentine's Day is coming," Ginger mentions just as Carl and Noelle return home.  
  
"Yeah," Dodie says, "I think that holiday is a reminder to all the single people, lucky for me I'm not one."  
  
"Great," Drake says, "I guess we'll do something I love that day."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ginger asks Noelle.  
  
Noelle shrugs, "Maybe we'll do something with Hoodsey."  
  
"Three's a crowd," Darren points out.  
  
"Well if you didn't know it Hoods is going out with Macie," Carl says, "Sheesh I thought you were smart."  
  
"What?" Dodie gasps.  
  
"Carl," Ginger says, "Your brother was very persistent."  
  
"I can't live with this," Dodie says, "It's gross and sick."  
  
"Ah let them grow out of it," Darren says.  
  
"What if they don't," Dodie freaks.  
  
"Then you will," Carl says, "I have."  
  
"We could always go spy on them on their date, you'll see how cute they are together," Ginger says.  
  
"They're out together tonight?" Dodie asks.  
  
"Yup," Carl says, "At the movies until six then to Tony's little Italy."  
  
"Let's go it's nearly 6," Dodie grabs everyone and leaves.  
  
"I really liked the movie Hoods," Macie says as they wait for their dinner.  
  
"Me too," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Did you even pay attention?" Macie asks.  
  
"Well yeah I'm not in High School yet I do have other interest that don't obtain to girls or anything that involves girls."  
  
"Ok," Macie nods, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Well mostly my other interest involve you when you're in a ten foot radius of me," Hoodsey says Macie smiles.  
  
"Wow!" Dodie says from another table, "He likes her."  
  
"Yup," Carl says, "Has for a while right Noelle?" Noelle nods.  
  
"But it's so weird," Dodie says, "He's my brother."  
  
"Yeah but it's also weird that Darren is going out with me," Ginger says.  
  
"I guess," Dodie says.  
  
"Well if you're ok with it go give them your blessing," Drake says.  
  
"All right," Dodie takes a deep breath and walks over, "Macie."  
  
"Oh," Macie says, "I'm sorry Dodie I..."  
  
"Its ok," Dodie sits next to her, "Carl has a big mouth but they made me come and see that my brother really does like you. So I guess if you like him, then I'll have to accept this not love this but accept it."  
  
"Carl told you?" Hoodsey says.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault," Carl sits next to him, "You didn't tell me that your sister didn't know."  
  
"Even Noelle knew that she didn't," Ginger, Darren, Drake, and Noelle walk up.  
  
"I thought this was a date?" Macie says.  
  
"It is," Drake says, "A triple date.  
  
"Aren't their four pairs here?" Hoodsey says."  
  
"Yeah but Drake can't date with us its bad for his image," Carl says.  
  
"See he understands," Drake says.  
  
"Carl will you please get rid of these people," Hoodsey begs, "And I wouldn't ask about why you forgave Noelle."  
  
"Ok, guys," Carl jumps up, "Lets go you too Dodie."  
  
"Ok," Dodie says, "Have fun."  
  
Two weeks later, on Valentine's Day the 8 of them are at the mall, "So tonight we'll do something?" Drake says to Dodie he was really hanging out with his friends but Dodie had pulled him aside.  
  
"Yeah if you're not too busy," Dodie says.  
  
"Me...Busy? Not when it comes to you," Drake says.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you then. We're just leaving," Dodie says, "If Hoodsey and Carl stop debating about what to buy."  
  
"Come on Hoodsey you've been fighting for over 2 hours," Macie says, "Just pick something."  
  
"This is a very delicate matter," Noelle says.  
  
"Well we're going to leave," Ginger says.  
  
"Ok we'll just come back," Carl says.  
  
"No," Noelle says, "Get this," She grabs a box of hidden magic.  
  
Hoodsey and Carl look at each other and nod, "Ok," Hoodsey says, Carl takes it to the counter to buy it.  
  
"Meet you at the elevator," Ginger says Darren, Dodie, Macie, and Hoodsey head to the elevator with Ginger.  
  
"Carl," Noelle says, "This is the same elevator as last time."  
  
"Are you afraid?" Carl asks.  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell if I should or not," Noelle says.  
  
"We could take the stairs, but whatever you want I'll be there," Carl says.  
  
"Well then I'm not afraid," Noelle says.  
  
"Good because it's just an elevator," Ginger says as they get on to the elevator.  
  
"Last time it stopped," Noelle says.  
  
"Yeah, but since then it's been ok," Macie says.  
  
"Well I haven't been on the elevator since," Noelle says.  
  
"Me neither," Carl says, "I felt guilty."  
  
"Sheesh," Darren says, "3, 2...uh where's one why did we stop?"  
  
"I'm jinxed," Carl says.  
  
"I'm not afraid," Macie freaks out, "Ok if it breaks again I'm never going on an elevator with Carl again."  
  
"Me either," Dodie says.  
  
"Don't panic," Ginger says.  
  
"Yeah let's just talk about stuff like last time," Hoodsey says, "Umm...I was thinking about getting gauges."  
  
"Gauges? For your ears?" Ginger gasps.,  
  
"Yeah," Hoodsey says, "-4s hopefully I can make it there."  
  
"Cool!" Carl says.  
  
"No," Dodie says, "That's so gross."  
  
"Drake has them," Hoodsey says.  
  
"Yeah and its gross but he only has 10s so I live with it," Dodie says.  
  
"I don't want you to," Macie says, "But if you really want to Hoodsey. I guess its ok."  
  
"I wouldn't then," Hoodsey says, "Not that Mom would let me."  
  
"I might," Carl says, "What do you think Noelle? Noelle?"  
  
"Huh?" Noelle looks at Carl, "Oh yeah sure do what you wanta."  
  
"You ok?" Carl wonders.  
  
"I feel just right," Noelle says as the elevator moves again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carl asks.  
  
"Just like before," Noelle says.  
  
"Really!" Carl smiles, "Well then HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY." 


End file.
